A one way ticket
by Jessie-chan aka Jessie
Summary: After James fails one time to many, The boss wants Jessie to kill him, and send a pretty Rocket member to make sure that things are done.
1. part 1

"James, you idiot! I can't believe you did that!" Jessie was all red and,   
angry, holding her big paper fan, ready to strike.  
  
"Yeah, James, are ya nuts?!" Meowth was pretty angry too.  
  
"I don't understand what are you yelling at me for, what did I do?"  
  
"What did you do?! You pulled Arbok's tail and let that stupid Pikachu kick our ass!" yelled Jessie.  
  
"And why didn't ya call any of your Pokemons out ta help us?" added Meowth.  
  
"I didn't think it was necessary..."  
  
"Wasn't necessary!?" Jessie was really pissed off, "That dumb twerp used   
three Pokemons! What were you thinking?"  
"I'm sorry, Jessie", whined James.  
  
"Don't apologize to Jessie, apologize to the boss."  
  
James' face turned all white. Oh yeah, The boss.  
  
***  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Jessie stood in front of the big man, who was sitting in his chair, petting his Persian. She was all shaking with fear, if the   
boss wanted to see her In person, it probably means troubles.  
  
"Yes, Jessie." The low voice said, "I wanted to talk with you about your partner."  
  
"James? Oh, you see, sir, he was just..."  
  
"I know what he was doing", The boss interrupted her roughly, "He was failing the team again, as always. It's about time he will be shown the way out."  
"Out?" Jessie's voice filled with fear.  
  
"Yes. He's not good for the team. You are an excellent Team Rocket member, Jessie. Just like your mother." Giovanni had a strange look in his eyes when he mentioned Jessie's mom. "James is just standing in your way. I think you should be the one to show him the way out."  
  
"You want me to tell him that he's fired?  
  
"No, I want you to eliminate him."  
  
Jessie felt like she was about to fall down. Everything turned black in front  
of her eyes. "WHAT?! KILL HIM!?"  
  
"That's what I said." The boss sounded very calm.  
  
"I can't... I won't do it!" She was surprised by the sudden courage that  
made her stand up against the big boss.  
  
"You will. If you won't, you both die. At least save yourself, because he's not coming out of it alive."  
  
Jessie's eyes filled with tears. " I can't! Don't do it, sir, please!" she cried.  
  
"You will do what you are told. I'm sending a new girl to be a part of your team and make sure you'll do what you have to."  
  
"But why? Why me? Why won't you send that damn girl to do it?" She leaned weakly against the wall. She was afraid that she will fall down and never get up.  
  
"You need to do it yourself. It will make you tougher."  
  
"Tougher..." She whispered the last word.  
  
"It's done. The girl will be sent to you tomorrow. You have until the end of the week to do it. If you won't or if you say a word about it to James or try to sabotage on this mission- You both die. Now get out of here."  
  
Jessie couldn't walk, she could hardly see anything through the tears that filled her eyes.  
  
"Go!" yelled Giovanni and Jessie dragged her self out.  
  
She was crying hysterically all the way back to where James and Meowth were. She could hardly walk, her body felt weak and lifeless. She wanted to die, to be the one who's going to be executed instead of James. Before she came near the place where they were staying, she wiped the tears and fixed her make-up so that no one will notice that she was crying.  
  
"Hi Jess, where have you been?" James asked cheerfully. He was fixing dinner. "The food is almost ready."  
  
"I was just wandering around, and I'm not hungry." She answered, unable to hold her tears back.  
  
"Jessie, what's wrong?" James came closer to her and gave her a worried look, straight into her eyes.   
  
"I'm fine, James, Leave me alone. "She said and turned her head away from him. "I just have a headache, and I'm going to sleep now."   
  



	2. Part 2

"Another Team member? Aren't we losers enough already?" laughed Meowth.  
  
"I wonder who that'll be." Said James. Jessie was the only one who didn't say anything about the new team member.  
  
They didn't have to wait long. The door was opened and a girl in the Team Rocket's uniform stepped in. She was tall and had short blond hair and blue eyes. Jessie felt her heart breaking inside. The girl was so pretty, and Jessie couldn't protect James from her.  
  
"Hello! I'm Amy, your new team-mate!" She said cheerfully, smiling at  
James. She gave Jessie a strange look.   
  
"Hey, I'm James, and this is Jessie, and this one here is Meowth."  
  
"Howdy!" Even the Cat-Pokemon seemed to like her.  
  
"James... what a pretty name. Suits you just right!" Amy came closer to James and took his hand, ignoring Jessie and Meowth, and the fact that he can talk. James blushed, surprised by the way Amy behave, but he surly enjoyed her flirting. Jessie was so angry but she couldn't say a word. It made her really frustrated.  
  
The girl continue talking with James but Jessie didn't listen. She heard   
them laughing and almost started crying.  
When they finished their talk they decided to go back to where they were staying and take the evening off. Before walking out of the room Jessie grasped Amy's hand and Amy gave her a cold look.  
  
"The boss didn't send you here to flirt with James." Jessie said with cold and serious voice.  
  
"I'll do whatever I want to. Don't you forget for a minute- I can have you  
killed. So you just keep out of this and let me play a little with that cute soon-to-be-dead boy."  
  
****  
  
James and Amy sat next to the fire. They haven't stopped talking and laughing all evening long. Meowth was asleep and Jessie laid in her sleeping bed, wide awake. She heard James and Amy talking and in the corner of her eye she saw Amy's fingers running through James' hair, and she felt like someone was sticking little knives through her skin. She was sad but also jealous, and that feeling surprised her.   
  
She heard Amy saying that she is going to fix herself and James some midnight snacks and when Jessie raised her head, she saw James sitting next to the fire alone, and decided to come sit next to him.  
  
"Jess, I thought you were asleep."   
  
"I wasn't. I heard you and Amy talk."  
  
"I'm sorry", he smiled at her. "We didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
"It's Ok." She smiled sadly back, "I see that you like her a lot."  
  
"Yes, I do, she is *so* cute. And I think she likes me too, can you believe it?" He sounded so happy. Jessie just smiled at him and didn't say a thing. She was afraid that if she'll open her mouth, she will say something that she must not say and get them both killed. Amy didn't look like she was playing any games.  
  
Suddenly Jessie felt a hand on her shoulder. It was that damn girl, Amy,   
giving her a fake smile. "Jessie, I didn't know you were up. I didn't fix you anything to eat."   
  
"That's ok," Jessie gave her a look full of hate, "I was just about to take a walk anyway."  
"Good, you do that." Amy smiled a bigger smile and Jessie felt like kicking  
her skinny ass straight to hell. She got up and started walking slowly, heading to the a river near by.   
  
Jessie finally got to the river and looked at her reflection in the water. "It's   
all your fault, Jessie" She said to herself. "You should have protected him, and teach him how to be a good Team Rocket member. You brought him here and now he's going to die because of it. It's your fault, you stupid, stupid girl." She threw a little rock angrily into the water. The tears ran down her face.  
"I have to do something, I have to !"  
  
"I don't think that's possible." Jessie heard the voice from behind her and   
turned around. That was Amy. What, now she's following her too?  
  
"What do you want?" Jessie was still with her back to the girl, so she won't see her crying.  
  
"I'm just reminding you of your mission. The fact that I'm friendly to  
James does not mean that I'm going to let you do what ever you want." She sounded so evil, and Jessie just hated her more and more.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, the mission."  
  
"You got damn right. You have until after this weekend, or I'm telling the boss you're not doing your job." Amy got close to her and almost whispered in her ear. "Let me just say, it will be really unpleasant if the boss will do it himself. *Really* unpleasant." And then she walked away.  
  
Jessie sat alone near the river, looking at the water and crying.   
"God", she looked up to the sky, "Help me. I can't do this. I can't do this! Please, help me!"  



	3. part 3

Jessie laid in her sleeping bag, awake. It was the 3rd night that she didn't get any sleep. She looked over at James, who was sleeping peacefully In his sleeping bag, and Jessie felt so sorry for him. She knew he liked Amy a lot, and now the only two women that he trusts are going to betray him. Amy didn't have a problem with that, she was a professional, but Jessie was going through hell. And the weekend was over.  
  
***  
  
Jessie woke up with a scream. She had a nightmare. In her dream, she was pointing a gun to James' head and just before she pulled the trigger, her face changed and she saw Amy's face in them.  
  
"Jess, are you ok?" She saw James' face and felt his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"What...?"  
  
"You had a nightmare, I think. It's ok now."  
  
Jessie looked at him and almost cried. It wasn't just a dream.  
  
"It's time to get up anyway, breakfast is ready", He smiled at her.  
  
"Meowth is getting his breakfast first!" Meowth jumped out of his sleeping bag. Jessie couldn't get up that quickly. She had only two-three hours of sleep that night, and James noticed that something was wrong with her.  
  
"Jessie, please tell me what's wrong. You don't look too good lately."  
  
"I guess I'm coming down with something," She lied. Then she looked into James' green eyes and felt her heart breaking. "James?"  
  
"Yeah, Jess?" He brought his head closer to her.  
  
"Come here", she pulled him closer and gave him a big hug. He was surprised but he hugged her back, real tight.  
  
"You know I love you, don't you?" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Jessie!" He broke away from her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her backwards and forwards. "What are you talking about? Why are you hugging me like that? Are you going to die or something?!" He yelled hysterically.  
  
"I'm not dying, you fool. I'm just trying to be friendly and that's how you behave? Just forget it!" She walked away and was immediately sorry for   
saying all those things, but her pride didn't let her go and apologize.   
  
"He really likes dat Amy girl, ya know?" Meowth scratched behind her.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Just thought it will ruin your plans to be his girlfriend"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ya know, if he's with Amy, he can't be with you..." he smirked.  
  
"Oh, shut up, stupid fur-ball!" she screamed and pulled out her mallet, but Meowth was already gone.   
  
***  
"So what are we going to do today?" Asked James while they were eating.  
  
"I think I'll go to the HQ today, Da boss asked me to do a few things for him", said Meowth. Jessie wondered if that was the boss' plan to keep Meowth away from them so he won't interfere with what Jessie was about to do.  
  
"What did he asked you to do?" James asked with his mouth full of bread.  
  
"Hmmm... non o your biz!"   
  
After breakfast Meowth took off, heading to the HQ. James and Amy packed their stuff and put them in the van. Suddenly it started raining.  
  
"Oh man, It's raining!" Shouted James, "We better go inside the van or we will all get wet!" And he jumped into the van.   
  
Jessie and Amy stood in the rain. Jessie was about to jump into the van after James, when Amy pulled her sleeve and stopped her.  
  
"It's time, Jessie." She said in a cold voice.  
  
"Why? Why now?" Jessie cried helplessly.  
  
"It's time." Amy pulled a gun out of her pocket and handed it over to Jessie. "Do it."  
  
"How can you be so cruel? He loves you, he trusts you! Please, don't do this!" Jessie cried, her tears and the rain drops running down her face. Her face and hair were wet and she looked so miserable.   
  
"It's my job. You heard the boss- You have to kill him now or you both die.  
Now take the gun!"  
  
Jessie didn't want to take the gun. She just stared at it and didn't move.  
  
"Take it!" Amy pulled Jessie's hand and put the gun in it. "Now stop crying and do what you have to do."  
  
"I can't... His my best friend, I love him... I can't..." She cried. She didn't feel her legs and she was about to collapse, but Amy held her and slapped her face really hard.  
  
"You go there and do what you have to, or I swear to god, I'm going to kill  
you and James *now*!" Amy screamed and pushed Jessie into the van.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked James. "You got all wet!"   
He didn't notice Jessie's tears because her face was wet from the rain.   
  
Jessie came closer to him and looked into his eyes. It made her cry harder and James gave her a worried look.  
  
"Jessie? Why are you crying? What's wrong?"  
  
Jessie didn't answer. She just looked into his eyes and pulled out the gun.   



	4. part 4

Part 4  
  
  
"Jessie, what are you doing?" James screamed in horror when Jessie pulled out the gun and pointed it to his head. "Jessie!"  
  
"I'm sorry, James..." she cried.  
  
"What's going on?" James' eyes filled with tears, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"James..." She wiped the tears out of her face with her free hand.  
  
"Amy, do something!" He cried to Amy, but the girl just stood there, folding here hands on her chest with no expression on her face.  
  
"Amy?!" He screamed. She didn't come to help him, and he didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"Don't do it, Jess, please... I'm your best friend, remember? Don't hurt  
me..." He cried and fell to his knees. It broke Jessie's heart and she cried with him hysterically. "I'm so sorry, James, I'm so, so sorry." Everything was a blurt and she felt like somebody else was standing there instead of her and pointing the gun to James' head, and she felt like an outsider, screaming and crying behind a glass wall but no one can hear her.  
  
She looked at her partner and her best friend, who was on his knees crying in front of her, and all the times that they'd shared passed in front of her eyes. The Poke-Tech, The Bridge bike gang, Lil' Jim with his training wheels... He was so cute! And then Team Rocket- following Ash, trying to steal Pikachu, getting blast every time... She was always the strongest member of the team, and all this time it was her job to protect James...  
No, he's not going to die tonight. She is going to do her job for once, and no way she's going to let him die.  
  
Jessie lowered her gun, then looked at it, closed her eyes and pointed it to her own head.  
  
"Jessie, no!" James screamed in horror, trying to stop her.  
Then she turned around quickly and pulled the trigger. She probably should have killed her, but she couldn't. She was not a murderer. Amy screamed and fell down, holding her wounded leg and crying in pain.  
Jessie grabbed James' hand and pulled him up from the floor. "Let's go,   
now!" And they both started to run towards the door.  
  
"But Amy..." He tried to reach out and help her but Jessie pulled him away from her. He obviously still didn't understand what was happening.   
  
"We don't have time, James, Let's go!"  
  
James jumped out of the van and Jessie was about to jump after him, when she felt a hand grabbing her leg. It was Amy's hand. Jessie screamed and pointed the gun to Amy.  
  
"I... I'll tell the boss... that I killed you both." She whispered weakly and Jessie smiled at her. Amy wasn't a heartless girl after all. She left the girl in the van, after she made sure that someone will find her and help her by pressing the bottom which connected the van to the Team Rocket HQ, and then she jumped out of the van after James.  
  
They both ran in the rain through the woods, and after a while James grabbed Jessie's hand and stopped her.  
  
"Will you tell me what the hell is going on?" He yelled.  
  
"Not now! We have to get out of here!" She yelled back. They were both cold and wet from the rain.  
  
"No Jessie! Tell me now!"  
She pulled out her mallet and whacked him on his head. "Stop bugging me! We don't have time!" She started running and James limped after her.  
  
"Can you at least tell me where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to Mondo's home."  
  
"Mondo?" James was surprised, but couldn't ask her anything because she was running fast and he had to keep up with her.  
  
-  
  
Mondo's house was a little house in the end of the forest, surrounding with tall, big trees. Jessie and James came running to the door, and Jessie knocked on the door, but no one answered.   
  
"Maybe he can't hear the door because of the rain." Suggested James.  
  
"Mondo!" She knocked harder and shouted. "Mondo, are you there?"  
  
"Mondo!" James joined her shouting but still no one opened the door.  
  
"Oh, damn it", Jessie wiped the water from her face, "I have to do *everything* my self." And she reached out and pulled a little key from under the mat that was under the door, and used it to open the door.  
  
"How did you know he had a key there?" James asked, surprised.  
  
"Well..." She blushed, "I know everything I need to know."  
They both entered the small house and saw it was dark and quiet. Mondo was obviously not home.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked James.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessie was already taking off her Team Rocket uniform, "Let's get out of these wet clothes and find something to eat!"  
  
"You think his going to mind us taking his food and taking his clothes?"  
  
"Oh, come on", She smiled ,"I'll just give him a little kiss and he will forgive us for everything."   



	5. part 5

  
Part 5  
  
  
Jessie and James sat next to the fire that James lit in the little fireplace,   
eating scrambled eggs, cheese and bread with some juice. Jessie was wearing her tiny black shirt and one of Mondo's pants, and James was wearing Mondo's clothes too. They didn't fit at all but it was enough for the meanwhile. Jessie and James weren't wet anymore, and the house was very worm and comfortable.   
  
After they had finished eating, James decided it was the right time to ask Jessie: "Now can you tell me what happened earlier in the van?"  
  
Jessie crossed her legs, leaned back and gave him a sad look. She enjoyed sitting with James in the little house with the fire and the food, and she almost forgot all about their troubles. She really wanted to forget everything that had happened to them that week. They were in *big* troubles. Any way, she told him everything that happened in the last few days: The terrible mission that the boss had given her, The reason why Amy was added to their team and the way she kept pressuring Jessie to get "the job" done.   
  
She sadly saw the terrified look on James' face when he heard that he was betrayed by the boss and Amy, the girl he liked, and that they wanted him to be killed by his best friend.  
  
"I couldn't do that, you see", she explained, "I started remembering everything you and I had gone through... I would have never let you die, let alone do it my self... and that's why we had to take off as fast as we could. If the boss finds us..."  
  
James' expression didn't change. He was still in shock and very disappointed. "So you say Amy was just doing her job, she never did like me at all."  
  
"No, I don't think she didn't like you *at all*. When we were about to escape, before I got out of the van, she promised to cover up for us. I think she cared."  
  
"She was just toying with me, she wanted me dead", he continued, looking at the floor and ignoring Jessie's last sentences, "I guess the joke's on me, huh? I should have known that she didn't like me the way I wanted her to. No one likes me."  
  
Jessie felt sorry for him. He *did* like that Amy a lot, and he really thought she wanted a serious relationship with him. Too bad it couldn't work out.   
  
"You know that's not true, James."  
  
"It is. Girls have always hurt me before, I shouldn't have thought it will be different this time."  
  
Jessie got up and went over to his side of the table, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, You'll find someone, James, I'm sure of that. Amy was way too evil for a nice guy like you any way." She smiled and James smiled back at her.  
  
"Thanks for not killing me, Jessie."  
  
She laughed and whacked him on his shoulder, but not as hard as usual. "Why you... come here!" She spread her arms and James got up from the chair and hugged her.  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know I love you, don't you?" He whispered in her ear, hoping that she won't hit him this time.  
  
She didn't hit him. Instead, she looked deep into his eyes and kissed   
him, a long long kiss.  
  
They were hugging each other for a longer while, when they suddenly heard a strange cracking voice from the other room. Suddenly, the light went out.  
  
"What's going on?" whined James.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Who can this be?!"  
  
"Maybe Mondo is home." Jessie looked around and tried to reach out for the gun that Amy gave her, but she couldn't find it in the dark.  
  
"If it's only Mondo, then why did all the light go out, and... and are you looking for the gun?!" James was really scared, and he grabbed Jessie's arms with fear, the way he usually does.  
  
"Oh, shut up! I can't find it any way!"  
  
Suddenly she saw the gun on the desk next to the bed, but before she could take it, the door opened. It was too late.  
  
"Oh my god it's..." James choked.  
  
"The boss!"   



	6. part 6

Part 6  
  
  
Jessie and James were hugging in fear when the big intimidated man stepped into the room. They expected him to be infuriated and they thought he's going to kill them for sure, but to their surprise, he was smiling at them contentedly.  
  
"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo, Jessie and James!" He clapped his hands slowly and laughed an evil, scary laugh.   
  
Jessie and James looked at him, and then at each other. The boss was obviously out of his mind. He saw the confused looks on their faces and smiled a big evil smile.  
  
"What a show you both put up!"  
  
"A show?" Jessie asked, hiding behind James.  
  
"Oh, yes... the way you fell for Amy" He looked at James and then turned back to Jessie, "And you, the way you begged her not to force you to kill James... And the look on both your faces when Jessie pulled out the gun and you thought she was going to kill you... But Jessie- you- shooting Amy like that... That was the greatest improvisation I've ever seen! What a great idea!"  
  
James and Jessie, still in a fear hug, looked at him with wide opened eyes.  
  
"What are you saying, boss? *You* told me to kill James!" Jessie was starting to get the picture.  
  
"Of course I did. I was trying to test your skills, and your loyalty to the team. You did everything in an extraordinary way, but I'm not surprised. Just like you mother- always doing it in the best way possible!" Giovanni had that strange look on his face when he mentioned Myamoto, Jessie's mother, again.  
  
"A test? A show?" Jessie's eyes filled with tears. That what it was all about? A show? An amusement for the boss!? She was going through hell, she thought she was going to kill her best friend... her only friend and the only one she truly loves! And poor James... he was led to believe that somebody fell in love with him, Amy broke his heart!   
  
Jessie heard Giovanni laughing his evil laughter and felt frighteningly mad and frustrated. She was totally blind with hatred and madness. Her face turned red and she lost all control over herself, and could hardly understand what was happening to her. She reached to the gun and pointed it directly to the boss' head.  
  
"I suggest that you prepare for troubles!"  
  
"Yeah," James stood behind her and pulled out a rose, god knows from where, "And make them double!"  
  
The boss was still smiling, and the gun pointed to his head didn't seem to bother him much. Before Jessie could understand what was happening, with a single hit, the boss whacked the back of her hand and the gun was flying out of her hand and on the floor. She looked at the gun in horror and then into the boss' eyes, and she suddenly noticed they were way too close to hers. He wasn't smiling anymore; instead he stared at her with an expressionless face.  
  
"You should be glad that you are so amusing together, otherwise I would have gotten you both dead a long time ago." And after saying that, he turned around quickly and went out of the room, leaving Jessie and James stunned.  
  
"What a horrible man." James was still holding the rose.  
  
"Yeah, but he's still our boss."  
  
Suddenly the door opened again, and Jessie and James were too afraid to think who is behind it this time. Suddenly a yellow-furred Cat-Pokemon entered the room.  
  
"Meowth!" they shouted together.  
  
"Jessieeeeee! Jamessssssss!" The Pokemon jumped into James' arms, laughing happily, Pokemon tears shining in his eyes- "Yar really here! And yar alive!"  
  
"Yes, we are..." James smiled, looking at Jessie.  
  
"I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Well, we thought so too..." laughed Jessie.  
  
"What happened? What did da boss want?"  
  
Jessie and James looked at each other. "We're... not so sure..."  
  
The Pokemon seemed happy to see his good friends were alive, but suddenly Moewht's face turned red. "Don't ya ever do dis ta me again, you crazy idiots !" he yelled, pulled out his claws and scratched Jessie and James' face.   
  
"YOU!" Jessie screamed, "You've ruined my perfection! Come here so I'll make you pay!!!"  
  
"Wahhhh!" Meowth ran out through the door and Jessie ran after him, yelling something about revenge, and killing Meowth with her bare hands.   
  
James stood another moment in Mondo's living room, smiling to himself. 'Some things never change', he thought, and went out of the room, following his partners.   
  
  
****************** THE END ***************  



End file.
